Um Bom Dia
by darkenedroom
Summary: O que acontece depois da cena do chuveiro, no episódio SNBH


_-Morning._

_-Morning, yourself. I bought you a razor._

_-What... you don't like the scruff?_

_-Razor's by the sink, Jack._

_Jack caminhou em direção a pia. Sorrindo, ele pegou a nova lâmina de barbear e a olhou, examinado-a. Depois, olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho, e como ouviu o barulho do chuveiro se desligar (Kate tinha acabado de tomar banho), ele prontamente pegou a toalha e rumou em direção ao chuveiro. A porta do box se abriu, Kate olhou carinhosamente para Jack. Ele a embalou com a toalha, ela achou o gesto dele tão meigo que mais do que depressa, se aconchegou entre os braços dele._

_-Morning._

Depois de um apaixonado beijo, Kate pegou a toalha e começou a se secar. Adoraria entrar no chuveiro com Jack, mas ela já tinha acabado de tomar seu banho e logo mais, ele iria trabalhar, além do que Aaron poderia acordar a qualquer instante, pedindo pelo seu leite matinal com cereais.

Com um sorriso no rosto, saiu do banheiro, indo em direção ao quarto. Colocou um hobby e começou a pentear os cabelos. Estava nas nuvens, tudo parecia um sonho! Sim, ele estava lá, morando com ela! Sentou-se na cama e começou a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Passou minutos somente pensando em tudo, em como sua vida tinha mudado e para melhor. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz em toda a sua vida.

Ainda suspirando, levantou-se e procurou um creme para passar no corpo. Massageava as pernas, os braços e depois o colo, tão distraidamente que nem percebeu quando Jack apareceu no quarto.

Ele a observava, quieto e admirado com sua beleza, estava diante da mulher de sua vida! Finalmente, ela levantou a cabeça e percebendo os olhares dele, retribuiu, fitando-o de maneira sedutora. Jack se aproximou. Ele a afagou com suas mãos fortes e grandes. Ao beijá-la, sua língua adentrou em sua boca de tal forma que ela quase perdeu o fôlego. Procurou retribuir o carinho e foi o beijando sem parar.

Ele estava somente de toalha, o que a deixava ainda com mais tesão. Jack estava incrivelmente sexy e cheiroso, tinha acabado de se barbear e exalava aquele cheiro bom de loção pós-barba.

Kate foi se abaixando até que se ajoelhou diante dele. Ela queria provar aquele homem por inteiro, mais do que nunca, estava doida de desejo. Resolveu soltar a toalha e ao fazê-lo, observou o tamanho do membro, que parecia crescer à medida que ela o tocava. Kate continuou massageando com suas delicadas mãos até que o direcionou para a boca. Abocanhou os testículos, depois colocou o membro na boca, chupando-o. Ela procurou tirar o máximo de prazer dele. Depois de Kate o ter levado a loucura, Jack decidiu que era a vez dela ser explorada.

Imediatamente, ele a levou nos braços para a cama e entre afagos e beijos ardentes, tirou o hobby dela, enquanto passava as mãos por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Jack lambeu à vontade os seios de Kate, estimulando o mamilo com a língua. Enquanto ele sugava um mamilo, o outro ele acariciava delicadamente. Ele pressionou levemente com os dedos indicador e polegar, ajudando a enrijecer o bico, fazendo com que a região ficasse particularmente sensível. Ela se sentia arrepiada com o seu toque. Logo após, ele deslizou a mão carinhosamente até suas pernas, abrindo-as e apalpou o seu centro. Ela a esta altura, já estava molhada de tanto prazer.

Ele não tinha pressa. Primeiro, introduziu um dedo, depois, dois e em seguida, passou a usar a sua aveludada língua no seu clitóris e começou a sugar toda a região, levando-na a orgasmos seguidos e delirantes. Pouco depois, ela mal se recuperara, mas ainda queria mais. Aquele homem a tirava do sério, ela se sentia totalmente embriagada de prazer e suplicava para que ele a possuísse.

Eles recomeçaram as intensas carícias, mas não por muito tempo, estavam sedentos de paixão um pelo outro e queriam imediatamente se consumirem. Então, Jack delicadamente direciou a ponta de seu pênis na sua entrada e a invadiu. Kate sentiu o membro dele desbravando-a, com estocadas leves porém firmes, até que ele progressivamente aumentou o ritmo, atingindo o ponto mais profundo de seu ser. Ela chegou a perder momentaneamente os sentidos de tanto prazer. Seus orgasmos se sucediam e pareciam intermináveis. Ele, por sua vez, minutos depois, não se conteve e começou a gozar.

Depois de se amarem, os dois se encontravam estirados na cama, sem ar, completamente eufóricos, seus corpos suavam e eles ardiam como se toda a energia que lhes restassem tivesse sido arrancada deles.

Alguns minutos depois, ouviram passos no corredor.

-Acho que o Aaron acordou.

-Ufa, ainda bem que ele não acordou antes!

-Mommy?

-Baby, espere um pouco, mommy está indo.

Kate levantou-se e vestiu o hobby que estava em cima da cadeira. Abriu a porta e o pegou o garoto no colo.

-Hey, bom dia meu amor!

Kate abraçou Aaron e o cobriu de beijos. Mal colocou o menino no chão, ele saiu em disparada e correu para a cama, deitando-se ao lado de Jack.

-E aí, garotão?

-Você ainda tá dormindo? Acorda...vamo bincá!

-Aaron, deixa o Jack se estrocar que ele precisa ir para o trabalho.

-Aaaaaa...

-Tudo bem, Aaron, vamos fazer o seguinte: a gente desce, toma café e brincamos um pouquinho...mas como mamãe disse, tenho que me apressar porque preciso ir trabalhar depois.

-Tá bom.

-Kate, já liguei a cafeteira, mas o café deve ter esfriado. Só precisa esquentar um pouco.

-Ok.

-Então, Aaron, preparado? Opa!

Jack colocou Aaron sobre seus ombros, levando-o de "cavalinho". O garoto deu uma risada gostosa e os dois desceram as escadas. Kate sorria ao ver a alegria de ambos, como eles se davam tão bem! Era um alívio tão grande o fato de que finalmente Jack tinha aceitado conviver com o sobrinho, ela sabia o quanto era doloroso para ele ver o garoto e se sentir culpado por ter deixado a sua irmã na ilha.

Kate foi para a cozinha preparar o leite de Aaron. Enquanto isso, Jack e Aaron estavam na mesa desenhando e pintando.

-Óia, mommy, meu desenho, ficou bonito?

-Oh, está lindo querido! O mesmo não posso dizer do desenho do Jack.

-É, isso é verdade. Desenho realmente não é o meu ponto forte.

-O do Aaron tá muito melhor!

-Eba!

Os três se divertiam, eram uma verdadeira família, apesar das circunstâncias adversas.

Kate começou a dar a papinha para Aaron. Enquanto isso, Jack tomava uma xícara de café e olhando docemente para Kate, levantou-se e preparou uma xícara para ela, juntamente com um copo de suco de laranja.

-Jack, com leite e dois cubos de açúcar, ok?

-Ok. Prontinho.

Ele colocou sobre a mesa a xícara de café e o copo de suco ao lado.

-Pode deixar que eu termino de alimentar o Aaron.

-Mas assim você vai chegar muito atrasado!

-Tudo bem, eu ligo avisando. Minha secretária, a Jane, sabe como eu sou com os meus horários... Não se preocupe, vai dar tempo.

-Óia, minha nave tá aqui! Pega, pega para eu?

-Ela estava no chão da cozinha e dei um belo tropeção nela hoje de manhã. Eu pego para você, mas tem que me prometer que vai comer tudinho, hein?

-Eu pômeto!

Depois que Aaon comeu tudo, Jack foi correndo trocar de roupa. Desceu apressadamente as escadas e ainda vestindo o paletó, foi até a cozinha se despedir.

-Bem, vou indo... bye, love.

-Bye.

Kate o olhou carinhosamente e lhe deu um terno beijo de despedida. Jack parou diante dela e deu um olhar profundo.

-O que?

-Nada. Só que...I love you.

Kate abriu um grande sorriso, mas o momento foi interrompido por Aaron, que agarrou na perna de Jack. Ele, por sua vez, abaixou-se e deu um grande abraço no garoto.

-Vê se fica bonzinho. Prometo que vou te dar um livro novo de historinha de presente.

-Eeeeeeeee!

Jack deu uma piscada para Kate e saiu. Quando abriu a porta do carro, Kate apareceu na varanda da entrada.

-Hei!

-O que foi, esqueci de alguma coisa?

-Não. Só que... é que...I love you too!

FIM.


End file.
